


Your Body Is A Wonderland

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's just some porn for spn_goes_pop challenge on Livejournal .. sometime last year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing I've left to do

Discover me

Discovering you

 

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue

 

And if you want love

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

 

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

 

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

 

You want love?

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

 

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

 

Damn baby

You frustrate me

I know you're mine all mine all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes

 

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

 

~John Mayer

 

 

Jensen hated lying. It was one of his pet peeves. But when the opportunity reared its head, he didn’t hesitate to call off work for car failure. As it happened, Eric decided to give them an extended weekend so he could sort through the takes from Dean's scenes that Jensen had filmed while Jared had been away. That was fine with Jensen, as Jared had just returned from visiting his parents for three days – it had been their anniversary and there was a huge celebration. Jared told Eric and Kim that he was going whether they liked it or not. Nobody complained.

 

~

 

Jensen wanted time to appreciate Jared, to re-learn his body without the interruptions of work and friends. 

 

He had booked them the penthouse suite at the closest hotel to the airport, and Jared was smiling at him softly, his knowing gaze trained on Jensen throughout the short journey.

 

When they arrived at their room, Jensen led Jared inside, the door clicking shut softly behind them as he guided him toward the bedroom.

 

“We have the whole weekend, Jare,” he said, words punctuated with a gentle kiss. “Just me and you for three long days.”

 

Jared leaned into the kiss and then pulled away with a slight frown on his face. “Eric gave you a Friday off?”

 

“Well,” Jensen started as he continued to walk Jared backward toward the bedroom, his lips lingering on his neck, hands resting on his waist. “I actually called in and said that my car wouldn’t start and I wouldn’t be in because I was waiting on a tow…and that I wasn’t letting them tow my car without me going with it, because, well, that car’s my baby…and Eric just told me not to bother lying, that he knew that you were coming home today and to take the day off.” 

 

Jensen bit down on the strong muscle where neck meets shoulder and sucked as Jared’s ass hit the bedroom door and banged it open. Jensen pulled at the hem of Jared’s shirt, sliding it slowly up his body and over his head, letting the garment fall to the floor.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen around the waist and shoved him down on the bed, then pulled Jensen's shirt off. His body sank into the thick, silky comforter. 

 

“Missed you so goddamned much. Wanted you the whole time I was gone…” he moaned as his lips traveled along Jensen’s jaw line. 

 

Jensen grasped Jared’s biceps and rolled them so that he was on top, gently lowering his head down onto the pillow. “No…this is about me, “ he said as his lips pet his face with kisses. “Me remembering you – learning you all over again,” Jensen whispered as he slid down Jared’s body, placing tender kisses along his chest, suckling on a nipple, his body shivering at the moans that escaped his lover's mouth.

 

Jensen slid his lips over the naked flesh beneath him, his mouth devouring the taste and scent that he’d missed. “Love your body Jare…so sexy,” he moaned against his skin. “So hot. Gonna take my time with you baby – love you all night long…this wonderland that you own called a body. And I’m gonna make sure that I ride all the rides…”

 

It was Jared’s turn to shiver. His body quaked at Jensen’s words…at his touch. 

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s jeans off slowly, lowering his blue briefs along with them. Jared's cock sprang up, curving toward his flat, well-defined stomach. “So beautiful,” Jensen whispered as his hand slid up the rigid flesh, his finger dancing along the slit. 

 

Jared lifted his hips off the mattress trying to get more friction, causing Jensen to chuckle slightly. “All in good time…gonna take care of you and this magnificent body, don’t you worry,” he said softly as his lips licked the crown of Jared's dick, then fully taking the head into his mouth. “No worries baby,” he growled around it.

 

Jensen continued his quest of mapping out Jared’s six-foot-five frame with his lips and tongue. He pet his forehead with kisses, barely trailing his silky lush lips across his eyelids. Jensen let his mouth linger on the mole by his nose, lips pressing gently along his cheek, down to his ear

 

He sucked on his earlobe gently, and ran his tongue along the shell of Jared’s ear, dipping ever so slightly inside. He slid his mouth to the tender flesh just behind his ear…a hot spot for them both. They both loved to suck on that spot on each other as much as having it done to themselves.

 

Jensen’s hand tweaked his lover’s nipple, rubbing the small nub into a hard, stiff peak. His hand slid lower as his mouth worked a huge, dark love spot on Jared's neck. Jensen’s fingers slid around in the definition of his six-pack, his finger weaving in between the hard lines of his abs, circling his bellybutton and traveling down his happy trail. His fingers opened as they slid through the dark mass of curls surrounding his cock, threading through the soft hairs to his prize. 

 

He slid his hand up Jared’s massive erection, thumb swiping the come beading at the tip. Their mouths found each other, moving slowly in tandem…tongues dancing and touching. Jared moaned deeply into his boyfriend and broke away. 

 

“Please…” he whimpered.

 

“Please what, baby?” Jensen asked as he slid his body lower on the plush sea of blankets underneath them. “What do you want?” he asked, lowering his head and sucking the bulbous head of Jared's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling over and around it, lapping at his juices.

 

“Nughhhhh,” was Jared’s only response. 

 

Jensen placed one hand around the base of Jared’s dick, using light pressure to make sure that he didn’t come too quickly, the other sliding down his leg and along the inside of his muscular thigh. His hand trailed along the V of his legs down to the paper-thin skin of his sac to roll Jared's balls in his hands, his thumb applying gentle but firm pressure as he massaged him. 

 

Jared’s groans were deep in his chest, his body writhing, hips lifting – cock dipping further and further into Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen laid his body across his stomach, turning his head so it was perfectly poised over his thick meat, but holding Jared against the bed at the same time. 

 

He slid his free hand further back, his finger tracing along the small patch of skin between his balls and hole, massaging back and forth until it slipped across Jared's puckered opening. 

 

“Jennnnnnnn, nuhhhh – oh God baby…” Jared screeched as the blunt end of Jensen fingertip dragged across it. 

 

Jensen sucked him down to the base, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing when the head of Jared's dick hit the back of his throat. At the same time, he slid a well-lubed finger into his ass. Where he’d hidden the lube, got the lube, opened the lube – Jared didn’t know and the way that Jensen’s finger was moving in and out of him and Jensen was sucking his dick, he really didn’t give a shit.

 

“Nuhh – muhh – uh, ohshitohshit…” Jared swore, his head moving back and forth on the pillow. “Let me, oh God Jen – need to come,” he babbled.

 

Jensen pressed down hard on his prostate just as he released his hold on the base of his shaft. Jared shouted his love for Jensen and his ‘fucking mouth’ and came hard and long, pumping his hips up into the wet warm heat, his cock brushing back and forth along Jensen’s pink, well-fucked lips.

 

Jensen let Jared’s cock fall from his mouth, and he cat-crawled up his body. He stretched out along the vast length of his lover's form. Jared’s bangs were hanging in his eyes, some of the strands wet and sticking to his face. Jensen smirked and kissed his lips. “You ok?”

 

Jared made to swipe the hair out of his face, but Jensen stopped him – he grinned and did it for him. “It’s actually kinda sexy…” Jensen said wagging his eyebrows.

 

“So are you,” Jared said, his voice low and raspy.

 

Jensen laughed and pressed his lips to his chest. “Turn over for me?” he asked.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Turn over? You serious?”

 

“Hell yeah I’m serious,” Jensen said as he humped down against Jared’s body…letting him feel his erection. “I’ve only just started baby…” he said as he got to his knees and nudged Jared over onto his stomach.

 

“You make me crazy – “ Jensen whispered. “I’m talking fucking-nuts-I-think-I’m-in-heat crazy…” he said, sliding down Jared's body. Jensen spread him open, his tongue licking across his opening. Jared moaned loud and deep. “Always want you, always have to have you,” he said as he continued to lick him open, the cherry flavored lube tingling against his tongue.

 

Jensen slid a finger alongside his tongue as it finally worked inside him. Jared’s body started to grind down against the fluffy cloud-like blankets under them. “You got me,” Jared panted. “M’yours….” he gasped, “always yours.”

 

Jensen pulled away from him, his hand searching for the bottle of lube. Jared heard the click of the cap and the slap-slap of Jensen’s hand on his own cock.

 

Jared grunted out a long, contented sigh when Jensen slid inside him, his body molding against his own.

 

“Mine,” Jensen growled into Jared’s ear as he started to fuck him slow, deep and steady.

 

“God yes!!! Yours, all fucking yours!”

 

Jensen began to bite, lick and suck on the huge purple bruise that he’d left on Jared’s neck earlier, making the mark darker and deeper. The spot was beginning to hurt, but the pain mixed with the pleasure that his lover's cock was causing to course through his body had him so close to the edge of the abyss that all Jared could do was moan for him to fuck and suck harder.

 

Jensen slipped his hands down between Jared’s body and the blankets, pulling him up onto his knees, his cock never leaving him. Jensen started to pound into his red, swollen, fucked-out hole harder and harder. The sound of Jared’s ass smacking onto Jensen’s thighs was echoing throughout the room.

 

Jensen could feel the pull on his balls, feel them drawing up toward his body, the feeling of release closing in on him. He reached around and smacked Jared’s hand off of his own dick and started to stroke him. He’d fuck hard into his ass…and that would pushed Jared down on his hand. 

 

They kept their rhythm until they both were panting and coming harder than they had ever done in their lives, Jared collapsing forward when his arms could no longer hold him up, Jensen’s cock slipping out of his ass. Jensen positioned his dick, and came across Jared’s wide-open hole, slipping his dick inside one more time, splashing his final load barely inside his lover’s body. Then he collapsed onto his back beside Jared. 

 

“I – can’t – move,” he gasped.

 

Jared chuckled. 

 

Jensen laughed lightly and turned to his side, running his hand along the small of his back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too…and you better rest up – because round three?”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked.

 

“Is gonna be in the hot tub…”

 

 

~end


End file.
